


In My Last Days , I Saw The Sky Red

by Button_Doll



Category: Original Work
Genre: Happy Birthday Emma !!!!, Other, Songwriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Button_Doll/pseuds/Button_Doll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Birthday Emma !</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Last Days , I Saw The Sky Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShaytheStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaytheStar/gifts).



> Hello! Happy Birthday Emma ! I hope you like this song about the Battle of the Alamo . I know its totally random but I really couldn't think of anything else for a birthday gift ,so enjoy.

In my last day,I saw the sky red .

And in those moments I was certain to die.

But I at least died in courage, my friend . 

So I say ; "Remember the Alamo"

"Remember them"

* * *

And so we gained what we wanted,even in blood and days, but let this be a lesson to your mind and heart .

To fight for your battles and independence .Because our land did and soon you too .

We went through some hardships and so will you .

Yet we won them together, and you will too.

We came a long way ,to this very day .

So remember my words,remember them well.

* * *

 

"In my last days, I saw the sky red.And in those moments I was certain to die.

But I at least died in courage,my friend.

So I say ; "Remember the Alamo"

"Remember them"

**Author's Note:**

> I love Texas history! Bye!


End file.
